Companions Collide
by babybeluga747
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor is having a perfectly normal adventure with Clara when the TARDIS goes wrong. Multiple times. It takes him to his past companions. While of course he is happy, he is faced with a question. Why? He knows that something bad is on the horizon and is not looking forwards to it.


"That was frightening to say the least!" Clara said. She and The Doctor has narrowly escaped the Daleks in a battle to save a planet. They had succeeded, but barely, and were now both very tired.

"Yes, it was," said The Doctor, but he was laughing. He may be old, but he still enjoyed a good adventure. "How about I park her so we can go to a pub or do something normal?"

"Sounds good to me!' said Clara. As The Doctor put his hand on the console, everything went wrong. The Tardis jerked out of control. A small fire started, the noise was horrible.

"DOCTOR!" Clara screamed. And then everything stopped. A piece of ceiling had fallen onto The Doctor's head, and he was out cold. Clara was confused. What happened to the Tardis? Why did she go all bezerk? And why had they landed here? She opened the door and peeked out. They were in what looked like a futuristic prison. She heard a voice yelling.

"Doctor! Doctor, are you alright?!" Clara looked at the source of the voice. It was a woman, with big curly blond hair. She recognized her as The Doctor's wife, Professor River Song. She had met her once before. Sort off. She was dead.

"Profesor Song?" asked Clara tentatively. River looked confused.

"Yes, hello. Who are you? Where's The Doctor?"

"We've met, remember? I'm Clara, I travel with The Doctor. We met in the conference call, and then at Trenzalore."

"Spoilers," said River, and held up her hand, indicating for Clara to stop talking. "Like the Doctor, I too travel in time. We don't always meet in the right order. And, what do you mean you travel with him? What about Amy and Rory?"

"Who? Anyways, that's not important. The Doctor is hurt. Can you help him?" River entered the Tardis without another word, and found the Doctor still lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Well, he seems to be unconscious." River said. "This is no need for medical expertise. This should do it." She slapped him across his face.

"Owwww!" groaned The Doctor as he woke.

"Hello sweetie!" said River.

"River? How did you get here?"

"The Tardis seems to have taken herself here. But I'm not complaining. Prison was getting ever so dull. You haven't visited in a while. What have you been up to, you naughty boy?"

"Egh, daleks, running, blowing up stuff. The usual." He stood up. River chuckled, and he tapped her nose with his finger, that being the couple's prefered form of affection. Clara stood back and watched the two. They were interesting. The Doctor knew that she was dead, yet still treated this breathing version of her as if she were completely alive. He must really love her, and miss her even more. They were pulling out their diaries when the Tardis went mad again. It spun and spun and spun. Finally it landed, and this time nobody was hurt. The Doctor opened the doors this time. They seemed to be in a hospital.

"Why?" asked River.

"I'm not sure..." The Doctor trailed off. Clara joined the two and they left the Tardis. The Doctor quickly realised why they were here, or at least who they were here for. Inside one of the hospital rooms was Dr. Martha Jones, tending to a sick patient. She came out of the room and came face to face with them.

"Sir, do you need help? Are you looking for a room to visit a patient, or looking for a doctor yourself?"

"No, no. I'm not looking for a doctor. I am a doctor. I'm The Doctor." She looked stunned.

"Doctor?"

"Yep"

"But you've changed! Your face!"

"It's called regeneration. It's what happens when I die. Didn't I ever tell you that?"

"No! You most certainly did not!"

"Well, I'm telling you now. This," he turned to the others. "Is Martha Jones, one of my past companions. Martha, this is River and Clara." They all shook hands. "So what do you say. Are you gonna come with us?"

"I can't. I have patients. I'm really sorry." The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I suppose I could come for a little while."

"That's more like it." They went back into the TARDIS. And it happened again! The TARDIS warped away into a normal looking street. The Doctor saw nothing out of the ordinary. Until he saw her. He shut the door.

"What's wrong?" asked Clara.

"We need to get out of here, now." But the Tardis didn't go anywhere.

"Oi!" said a voice from outside. "How the hell did you get here!? What's going o-ahhhh!" Someone collapsed against the Tardis door. The Doctor opened it and Donna Noble fell inside.

"What's happening?!" screamed Clara.

"If she remembers me her mind will burn. Martha, do you think you can do anything to help?"

"I can certainly try," said Martha, and they hurried off.

Rose Tyler was walking through a park in her parallel world. It was a lovely park, full of trees and statues and water. She walked up to one of the statues. It was interesting, for it looked simultaneously peaceful and sinister. She blinked. When she opened her eyes she was on a busy street. People were speaking with American accents and it looked like she was in the past. Needless to say, she was confused. She walked back and forth a few times, trying to figure out exactly where she was. She was beginning to wonder if she had gone mad. There was no way that she could have been transferred like this by blinking. She was in a park. It was just a statue...

"Are you lost?" Rose was startled. Without her knowing, a woman had walked up behind her.

"What, um..oh! Yes, I am lost."

"Come with me," the woman said. Rose walked with the woman. She was not quite sure why she trusted her, but she just did.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Well, where do you need to be? I'm meeting my husband in Central Park, so if you need to be anywhere near there I can take you."

"We're in New York?"

"Of course we are! Have you been drinking?"

"No, sorry. It's just...I'm not quite sure how I got here."

"And you're completely sure about the drinking?"

"Yes!" They were still walking. Rose realised something different about the woman. "You're Scottish."

"Yes, I am. You're English."

"Yeah."'

"What's your name?"

"Rose Tyler. You?"

" Amy Williams. Formerly Amy Pond, but not anymore."

"Marriage?"

"Yes. Partially."

"What year is it?" The Amy woman looked puzzled.

"1943!"

"How!"

"Okay, tell me what's up."

"You're never going to believe me."

"I just might."

"But this isn't possible!"

"What is it?" Amy exclaimed. Rose sighed.

"I have seen a lot of crazy things, but this wins. You see, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I live in a parallel world. I was in a park. I saw a statue, I blinked, and now I'm here. In the normal world, in New York, in 1943." It was Amy's turn to sigh. She knew exactly what had happened.

"Okay. That statue you saw was called a Weeping Angel. They are stone while somebody is looking at them, but when they aren't they're alive. They displace you back in time or space and feed off your time energy."

"Okay." Amy raised her eyebrows.

"You didn't find that weird? At all?"

"No. I was with this man, you see. We went to places you couldn't imagine. We saw things you wouldn't believe. It was amazing, it was thrilling. It was the best experience of my life, traveling with this man."

"It was mine too." They looked at each other, with a firm recognition of who each other were. They had arrived at central park.

"Rory!" Amy yelled, calling him over. He came over.

"Hey Ams," he said, and kissed Amy on the cheek. He then saw Rose. "Who's this?"

"Rory, this is Rose Tyler. Rose, this is my husband Rory. Rory, Rose knows the Doctor." Rory looked surprised.

"Really? Wow! That is a first. A good first though, of course."

"And she got here by the touch of a weeping angel."

"That is not a first. And not even a good second." Amy giggled. Rose smiled. She liked these two. And she was happy to meet to people who seemed to miss The Doctor just as much as she did. And then, all of a sudden, a noise filled their ears. A beautiful, hopeful noise that they all had longed to hear for quite some time. It was the sound of the TARDIS. And then it appeared. Amy's face lit up and she exchanged an ecstatic look with Rory. Rose had a look of hope on her face. The doors opened, and The Doctor peeked his head out.

"Doctor?"

"Amy?" She ran up to him and engulfed him in a hug. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

"Oh I've missed you!"

"Me too! How am I here and not creating a paradox?"

"Who cares?!" she said, and he spun her around again.

"Still husband," said Rory.

"And Rory the Roman!" said The Doctor. The two hugged and patted each other on the back. They went inside the TARDIS and he was left face to face with Rose.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello," he replied.

"You've regenerated."

"Yep. Only once since I last saw you."

"Well that's good. I don't want you to have changed too much." They hugged and walked inside.

"So," said The Doctor. "Introductions. This here is Rose Tyler," he said, pointing at Rose. " She waved. "And that's Martha Jones. She's helping take care of Donna Noble who is currently unconscious. And then we have the Ponds, Rory and Amy. The Last Centurion and the Girl Who Waited. And Clara Oswin Oswald. And professor River Song!" They all mingled, but the Doctor was working with the Tardis, looking concerned. River came over to him.

"What's wrong? I know that face, something's not right." The Doctor sighed.

"As much as I love being with everybody, something is not right. The TARDIS doesn't just take me to meet people without a reason. Something's up."

"I agree with you. It's strange. But please, just try to enjoy it for a little while."

"You're right, you're right.' The Doctor walked back to the other companions.

"Well," said Amy. "What're we gonna do Doctor?" The Doctor smiled.

"Something amazing."


End file.
